When He Takes His Time
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: But when Castle does it he literally drives her insane. He brings her to the edge of the earth and then back again. They're usually in sync with everything they do but when they're in bed they're complete opposites. She likes it rough, and fast and passionate. But Castle? He likes to take his time.


She knows what he feels like all over her. To have his hands run down her body. To have him drive her to absolute ecstasy.

Their first time? Too amazing to put into words. She passion she had for him sometimes is too much and he had to stop her. To slow her down.

She just can't get enough of him. Every time is like the first time and she always wants more. Since they got together last week they've been doing it non-stop. Work got in the way sometimes but he's there with her. Which is enough until she finally gets to take him home.

Tonight their at one of his book launch parties for _one_ of his Nikki Heat books. She'd lost track after the third book. He looks good in his suit. The black makes his blue eyes pop. She was a sucker for his eyes. His hair was gelled back and the way he was wearing that suit complemented his ass. She wants him. _Now_.

He's talking to someone who she doesn't recognize so it must be important. She- does- not -care.

She had to sneak past Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. They don't know about their relationship yet and she really didn't want to get caught right now. Not when she was thinking aufully dirty things about her partner.

"Excuse me gentleman," she cut in. "Richard can I talk to you it's urgent?"

"Yeah of course. Excuse me Sanders."

She led him to the far corner of the room and disappeared into the coat closet. It was dimly lit but surprisingly spacious.

"You saved me from the most boring conversation of my life."

"Yeah yeah," she said before slamming her mouth onto his. No anticipation tonight. Tonight she's going _straight_ for it.

She undid his pants and pulled up her dress. But he grabbed her wrists before she could go any further. "Not like this," he whispered smirking. "Tonight we do it _my_ way."

Oh you've got to be kidding. Usually she takes the lead when they're in bed. But when Castle does it he literally drives her insane. He brings her to the edge of the earth and then back again. They're usually in sync with everything they do but when they're in bed they're complete opposites. She likes it rough, and fast and passionate. But Castle? He likes to take his time. At first it started out for him but since he seen what it does to her he does it to drive her crazy.

After the party they left in separate cars but met up at his place. In the elevator he kept looking at her. He would grin because he knew what he was doing. It was killing her. This anticipation. The way he was looking at her made her knees go weak. She had to hold onto the bar in the elevator to remain standing.

No more she couldn't do this. She charged at him, smacking him back onto the wall. He joined in kissing her back just as fiercely. But then he stopped. He backed her up against the wall, and kissed her lightly and slowly.

"Castle," she pleaded.

"Uh-uh. My turn."

He slid her arms up above her head and held them there. That way she couldn't touch him. She hates this. She hates when she can't touch him, but at the same time she loves it.

The elevator dinged and he took her by the hand and led her out. Once inside the loft they still didn't speak. They both went straight for his bedroom.

She sat down on the edge of the bed then laid back. He just gave her a knowing look so she stood back up. He likes to be the one to lay her down.

He kissed her sweetly, slowly. His fingers worked their way around her curves never really touching skin. He put his face under her neck and let his lips linger near her skin. He slowly blew on it causing her to shiver and grab him tighter.

He very slowly unzipped the zipper on her dress and as it fell to the floor he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He went to grab her chest but stopped right when he was about to touch her so the heat radiating from his hands would brush up against her skin.

Instead he came to her ear and whispered, "I want you," he paused. "But I want you my way. You'll be screaming for me by the end of the night."

She snorted. It was only for a sense of pride. Last time Castle took the lead she was screaming so loudly the neighbors called the cops. They also got caught in action by Alexis who came to drop off laundry.

She inhaled sharply when he finally touched her. He had her nerves on fire and every fiber on her skin was completely alert. He laid her back on the bed and began kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. She wrapped her legs around him and flipped him over so she was on top.

"No no Beckett it's not your turn. Unless you want me to have two turns in a row." He laughed at the whining she did when she had to lay back down.

He flipped her back over. But before he could finish she kissed him. "Don't try and speed me up."

He took his time caressing every inch of her body taking in all her features. But of course he took the time to kiss her scar. He rubbed with his finger and kissed it twice like he did every time they were in bed.

He took off his clothes in front of her but she wasn't allowed to touch him. It drives her mad. She needs to touch him.

He let his fingers linger at her waist line before tugging down her underwear.

"Castle," she was begging now. "Castle _NOW_!"

"Not yet," he said as he spread her legs apart. He lingered there for a moment. Making sure she could feel the heat of him, touching her ever so slightly.

"Ugh! Castle please!"

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

"Tell me you need me."

"I need you I fucking need you now!"

"Now?" He teased, applying a little pressure in between her thighs.

"Yes Now! God Rick please!"

He went in. He did it quickly just to hear her whimper but then slowed back down to his lovemaking pace. But now he had to be careful because she could flip him and do him how she wanted so he had to pin her hands above her head again.

She tightened her legs around him, encouraging him to speed up. He didn't.

She was on the edge. She couldn't take this anymore. "Come on!" She was biting her lip to keep from screaming out. "Faster. Faster please."

Whenever Castle was in control her world stopped. Time froze her mind went blank. When He took his time he brought her into complete submission.

**Two hours later.**

"I hate you," she said panting.

"You know you love it when it's my turn."

She laughed. She couldn't lie, it was absolutely mind blowing. She climbed on top of him and kissed him sweetly. "Now it's _my_ turn."

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
